total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah
Noah, Labeled The Schemer was a contestant and one of the main antagonists of Total Drama: Redemption Island as a member of the Brainiacs. Overview Noah is very intelligent so he was placed on Team Brainiac. Very early on in the season he made a enemy in Scarlett, and a friend in B. He makes a enemy in almost everyone on his team and is very antagonistic and doesn't care about many people. Total Drama: Redemption Island In Daring Dramatizations, he is introduced to the new season and quickly placed on Team Brainiac due to intellect. He and Scarlett constantly argue but they eventually make up. In The Teams' Song, He seen with B after they both see Trent running and Scarlett after him they glance at each other and Noah asks Scarlett what is her vendetta with Trent. When the challenge begins he is seen listening to Leshawna telling the team what to do. When his team is announced the winner, he cheers happily. In The Tug Of More, He is first seen calling Beardo a wannabe beat boxer and then greets Leshawna. He then talks to her privately off screen. After Chris announces the challenge, Noah sarcastically says "What a challenge" meaning he thought the challenge was lame. He does decently in the challenge and when Scarlett said something smart , he tells her to shut up. during the challenge he tells Eva to calm down and in his confessional he says if were to calm her down he could secure victory for the Brainiacs. He lets go after Eva attacks Chris and he announces that his team wins against the Wannabes. He then cheers in the confessional and insults Harold's muscles. Noah accuses Dawn of helping Dakota and the other team and he flips out. When the Brainiacs lose the challenge due to Bridgette, he yells at her and says she will go first if they lose. He then goes to the mess hall and tries to convince the Underdogs to vote off Harold but to no chargin. towards Bridgette.]]In The Pi Contest, he is seen still holding a grudge against Bridgette. When its time for the challenge, he doesn't get excited and when Chris announces the challenge, he sarcastically says "What a challenge". Throughout the challenge he heard answering some question. When its announced that his team won he cheers happily. In The Puzzling Place, he is angry that Harold joins his team. When Chris announces the challenge he is a bit happy and even says that the Louvre is a great location for the challenge. He immediately figures out the challenge and begins. He finds the first clue and leads his team to the location. When he gets there, Trent takes the clue and leads his team to victory. The Brainiacs lose the their first challenge of the season and they vote him off. Chris throws him in the limo and Noah yells out to everyone that he will return. In Behind The Drama, he was seen in the recap due to being eliminated in the previous episode. In Triathlon of Redemption Island, he was seen being at home watching the season and started laughing when his enemy Scarlett got eliminated. In Frontstroke, Backstroke, he was seen again when his team had lost for the second time in a row. He thought B was going to quit so he called Scarlett but she yelled at him and hung up. He was seen to be happy when his other enemy Harold was finally eliminated. Voting History Appearances Noah's Final Interview He is greeted by Chris and when Chris asked him about placing 17th, he angrily says that he intended to out rank his enemies and eliminate them. Chris laughs at him and asks him if he was the antagonist of the season what would he do to farther himself in the game and if he were to return what would his strategy be, he says he would've stayed under the radar and eliminate is targets and threats. Noah's Lame-o-sine exclusive Noah is extremely upset that he was voted off before his enemies and vows revenge against them. He tells the driver to hurry up and take him home so he can starting thinking of revenge ideas, he then starts reading his book. Trivia *He is enemies with most of his team. *He was the first ever Brainiac to get eliminated in this season. *He is the first contestant from Redemption Island to cameo two episodes in a row. *He was indirectly eliminated by Scarlett and Trent. *Noah has never earned a symbol of safety throughout the course of Total Drama. **He never received a marshmallow in season one, due to being the first member of his team voted off. See Also Gallery File:Welcomenoah.png|Noah joins Total Drama Redemption Island. File:Noahconf.png|Noah says in the confessional that Scarlett was trying to make amends with him. File:Noahconfused.png|Noah is confused when he sees Scarlett is running after Trent. File:Noahclue.png|Noah finds a clue in The Puzzling Place. File:Noaheva.png|Noah and Eva chat off the scenes. Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Season 2 Category:Team Brainiac Category:Total Drama: Redemption Island Contestants Category:Team Brainiac Category:Total Drama: Redemption Island Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Team Brainiac Category:Males Category:Total Drama: Redemption Island Contestants Category:Total Drama: Redemption Island Contestants Category:Team Brainiac